


Awfully Short for a Supervillain

by sister_wolf



Series: Fractal Geometry [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HeyguysumI'dlikeyoutomeet... um. This is Alvin." Imp seemed to be vibrating in place, his body blurring at the edges slightly. Standing next to him was a short-ish guy, dark-haired, wrap-around green sunglasses, spiky black hair and a cocky grin. The famous Alvin, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awfully Short for a Supervillain

"HeyguysumI'dlikeyoutomeet... um. This is Alvin." Imp seemed to be vibrating in place, his body blurring at the edges slightly. Standing next to him was a short-ish guy, dark-haired, wrap-around green sunglasses, spiky black hair and a cocky grin. The famous Alvin, apparently.

Kon was already set on disliking him, even before he saw his smug face checking out the Justice Cave like he _belonged_ there or something. It was just wrong, allowing this guy who wasn't even a superhero into _their_ secret base, just because Bart was dating him.

Kon glared at him through the introductions, through Wondy and Arrowette being way nicer to this guy than there was any call for, until Bart and Alvin disappeared in the direction of Bart's room.

"Are we really going to let that... that smug _jerk_ wander around our secret base without anyone watching him?" Kon demanded as soon as the coast was clear.

"Oh, Kon," Wondy sighed. "He's got Bart with him, don't be silly."

"It's not silly!" Kon protested. "We don't know a thing about this guy! He could be taking advantage of Bart. He could be a _supervillain_ or something."

Arrowette gave him a wry look. "He's awfully short for a supervillain, isn't he?"

While Kon desperately tried to think up short supervillains off the top of his head (definitely not King Shark, or Knockout [ouch], and Silver Sword wasn't really _short_ as much as he was just not all that tall...), Wondy patted him on the hand and said, "It's okay. I know you're feeling a little threatened, with your best friend suddenly having less time for you--"

"Threatened?" Kon sputtered.

"--and that might cause you to feel a little possessive or jealous--"

" _Jealous?_ "

"--but they're perfectly normal reactions, and nothing at all to worry about."

Kon frowned doubtfully. "What would I be worried about? Other than some green-sunglassed dorkus coming in and stealing all of our security plans and being a jerk to Bart and... um." Halfway through his tirade, Cissie had started coughing and twitching her head, and either she was having some kind of a fit or Bart and whatshisname were standing right behind him. Kon scratched the back of his head and tried to turn around casually, like _what, me? ragging on my best friend's boyfriend? no way!_

Alvin wasn't exactly scowling at him, more of a cold, assessing stare. Actually, it was bizarrely like being glared at by a miniature Batman, and Kon had been glared at by the full-sized one often enough to be _very_ familiar with that feeling. Swallowing nervously and trying to smile apologetically, he met Bart's eyes.

"Konyouidiot," Bart said, running in circles around the Justice Cave the way he did when he had entirely too much energy and didn't know what to do with it. Which was to say, most of the time. He finally came to a stop in front of Kon, hands on his hips and wild fluff of brown hair even crazier-looking than normal. "Kon, don't be a dummy," he said at a normal speed.

"Bart, I'm sorr-- I mean, I _know_ he's too short to be a supervillain." (There was a suspicious snort of laughter from Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Take-Off-My-Sunglasses.) "And you're smart enough to notice if he's stealing blueprints or whatever--"

Bart had been standing several feet away from him, and then suddenly he was right there, hugging Kon. The way that Bart hugged was like a little kid, with his whole body, his arms wrapped all the way the person he was hugging, and with that and his tendency to vibrate when he was upset, when Bart hugged you, you knew you were _hugged_.

"Um?" Kon said, feeling confused, as usual.

"Kon." Bart grabbed him by the back of his neck with a surprisingly strong grip, dragging him down far enough that he could talk directly into Kon's ear. "You're my best friend, no matter what. That doesn't change, ever. 'Kay?"

Okay, so maybe he'd been a _little_ jealous. Maybe slightly possessive. Kon smiled, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. "'Kay."


End file.
